El libro de Raven
by camsus
Summary: Raven tiene un libro del cual no quiere sepa, pero cuando el mas metiche de los titanes lo descubre si vida se transforma en un infierno, inspirado en uno de los episodios de friends


Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC. Cómics hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento espero que sea de su agrado, los diálogos que ponga entre paréntesis son pensamientos pueden ser de los personajes o del mismo autor.

**El libro secreto de Raven.**

**Cyborg:** 20 años

**Robin:** 19 años

**Starfire:** 19 años

**Raven:** 18 años

**Beastboy:** 18 años.

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en la sala de la torre, Cyborg estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, Starfire y Robin en el comedor platicando como un par de canarios enamorados (N/A-consigan una habitación), no es que tuvieran nada mejor que hacer… pero ya saben lo que dicen el amor ciega y apen… ya saben, nuestra chica gótica estaba en una esquina de la habitación sentada con su capucha como siempre cubriéndole el rostro y haciendo ¿a que no adivinan?... leyendo un libro, (o sorpresa), y por ultimo pero no menos importante nuestro joven hiperactivo y cómico chico verde favorito estaba recostado en el sofá tratando de tomar una pequeña siesta ya que eso era imposible, por el molesto olor a carne cocinada y a los cuchicheos y palabras empalagosas de Robin y Starfire.

-¡Oigan! no podría ser más considerados estoy tratando de dormir, me voy a poner gruñón si no duermo mi siesta de medio día - se levantó molesto nuestro joven amigo verde.

-Chico bestia tienes una recamara ve a dormir ahí- le contesto Robin, haciéndose el indignado… claro que interrumpir su molesta demostración de amor era más importante que la siesta del pequeño bestita

-No puedo dormir por sedita.-

-¿Ahora que hizo ese endemoniado gusano?- pregunto Cyborg con enfado (NA-no le agradaba mucho sedita a Cyborg ya que por su culpa él tenía que reparar diario los miles de mucho de millones de daños a su queridísimo auto).

-Nada desde que salimos del cuarto de Raven empezó a vomitar.- dicen que el sueño te vuelve idiota, pero este ya es de nacimiento

Chico bestia sintió como un aura asesina se le acercaba y al voltear vio a Raven envuelta en un aura oscura con los ojos blancos mirándolo despiadadamente, mientras él se iba haciendo más pequeño y la miraba con ojitos de miedo.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo sedita en mi habitación?- pregunto Raven con una voz tan tenebrosa que cualquier mortal normal hubiera mojado sus pantalones al oírla.

- He bueno él NO entro a tú habitación, ya que al pasar por ahí NO estaba la puerta abierta, técnicamente NO se comió una sustancia morada que estaba en un frasco, y absolutamente NO la vomito y yo la puse de nuevo en el frasco, eh tengo que irme (N/A-saliendo corriendo como todo un cobarde, pero antes le grita a Raven), ¡así Raven un consejo yo no tocaría el frasco que tiene una sustancia morada burbujeante de la cual yo no sé nada!- le contesto mientras huía.

Raven se dio un manotazo en la frente y fue deslizándola despacio hacia abajo. Dejando una gran marca roja en el punto exacto del golpe.

-Iré a meditar en el tejado no me molesten y no dejen que chico bestia suba- dijo Raven mientras se retiraba.

Regresando con chico bestia él estaba caminando hacia su habitación donde había dejado a sedita.

-Hola amiguito como sigue… HAAAAAA DIOS MIO ¿QUÉ ES ESO?- (NA-dio un grito de lo cual NO era de chica, y cerró la puerta de su cuarto) que demonios tenía ese frasco.

Siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de que estaba cerca de la habitación de Raven de la cual la puerta estaba media abierta, él puso una sonrisa pícara -Raven debe de estar meditando en el tejado y puede que eso dure algunas horas je, je, je, je. No creo que note que me quede dormido en su cama por unos minutos- pensó el pobre imbécil

-Y con esos pensamientos de aventurero y de hombre muerto nuestro guapo, fornido, y verde héroe se arriesgó a entrar a la puerta prohibida, a invadir el santuario de la más tétrica enojona, gruñona, rara y sexy de todos los titanes…a chis ¿acaso pensé que Raven es sexy?- hablaba solo chico bestia.

Se acercó a la cama y la toco -suave, y huele a Raven me pregunto qué champú usara- pensó el chico bestia, se recostó y ya cuando se estaba acomodando algo le pico la espalda, trato de buscar "eso" que le había molestado… y lo que encontró fue un libro con una portada forrada de negro y sin título

-vaya Raven sí que esta traumada con los libros- se dijo para sí mismo, y como todos sabemos que nuestro joven amigo no es curioso y porque ya había abusado, primero que nada invadiendo el espacio personal de su compañera, pasearse como si estuviera en su cuarto, y todavía tener el descaro de recostarse en su cama , no chico bestia ya no podía, no debía es más si lo leería seria su final es por eso que chico bestia es el más coherente de los JT, esperen creo que ya enloquecí… el más coherente es Robin (y si a eso se le puede llamar coherente a alguien que esta obsesionado con atrapar a un villano que usa una mascara de hockey), pero chico bestia nunca se pondría a leer el libro… naa, a quien estoy engañando claro que se puso a leer el libro.

Chico bestia empezó a leer, si lo sé, es muy extraño imaginar a chico bestia leyendo un libro y lo más extraño aun ¿chico bestia sabe leer? Pues sí, sí sabe…

_-Celda veía al limpiador de chimeneas, su padre el vicario… ¿vicario?..., no regresaría hasta mañana en la tarde, el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos se hacía más intenso mientras él la p…-_

-Wooooooo-dijo chico bestia se sorprendido, pero luego sonrío-este es un libro porno, Raven tiene un libro **porno**- dijo el tratando de no perder la cordura en ese momento, pero esperen ya la había perdido-¡Raven tiene un libro porno! ¡Wuajajajaja!-

3 horas después Raven bajo del techo para dirigirse a su habitación y en el pasillo se encontró con chico bestia barriendo el piso cosa que le sorprendió.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- pregunto Raven con su monótona voz.

-Nada solo barro el pasillo ¿Por qué?-dijo con un tono seductor- ¿te excita?- le pregunto chico bestia haciendo una pose seductora.

Raven solo arqueo su ceja y lo miro como tratando de buscarle lógica a la pregunta de chico bestia después de un segundo le contesto un frío "no" y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

-¿Y si limpiara una chimenea?- aguantándose la risa.

Raven se voltea para verlo a la cara-¿seguro que no fuiste tú, en vez de sedita quien se comió lo que había en el frasco?- al terminar de preguntar se dio la vuelta de nuevo y entro a su habitación.

-a dónde vas, el vicario no llegara hasta mañana por la tarde- le dijo a Raven antes de que la puerta se cerrara, al segundo después la puerta se abrió y una Raven más pálida de lo común con unos ojos tan abiertos como platos miraba a su amigo con nerviosismo.

-¿Chi… chico bestia do… donde aprendiste esa palabra?- preguntando con miedo a la posible respuesta.

-¿dónde crees?-fingiendo que no comprendía la pregunta-Celda- al finalizar empezó a reír.

De pronto los focos del pasillo empezaron a explotar, Raven tenía un rostro de vergüenza y enojo a la vez, estaba tan colorada como un poste de alto.

-¿encontraste mi libro?- pregunto, ya después de 5 segundos de shock.

-Si lo hice- contesto chico bestia con una sonrisa tonta.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAS EN MI HABITACIÓN?- le pregunto Raven con enfado, sus ojos estaban de color rojo.

-Mira solo entre por que quería dormir una pequeña siesta, sé que no debí hacerlo y me disculpo, pero por favor tienes porno- le contesto chico bestia tratando de calmarla.

Raven estaba furiosa lo único que quería hacer era reventarle esa pequeña cabeza o golpearlo tan fuerte hasta hacerlo olvidar lo que había visto, o tal vez las dos cosas al mismo tiempo… pero, se tranquilizó respiro profundo hasta estar en un estado de paz. Si es que había paz en ella en este momento.

-Sabes que…, no me avergüenzo de mi libro, no tiene nada de malo que una mujer disfrute un poco de… lectura erótica, solo es una saludable expresión… de la sexualidad femenina, que por cierto eso será algo que tu jamás entenderás.

Dicho eso se encerró en su cuarto dejando a un pobre chico verde con una expresión seria y reflexiva, tal vez Raven tenía razón ya era hora de dejar los juegos y las bromas tontas, era momento de madurar.

-¡Tienes porno!- diciendo entre carcajadas. (NA- o puede que me equivoque).

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Raven veladoras se iban derritiendo y libros iban volando por doquier, mientras una Raven furiosa refunfuñaba y hablaba mal de cierta persona que ya sabemos quién es.

-Estúpido chico bestia, porque de todos los habitantes de esta torre tuvo que ser él, el más inmaduro, descerebrado, tonto, insensible y lindo de los que vivimos aquí; tenía que saber lo de mi libro, un momento… ¿acabo de pensar que chico bestia es, _lindo_?, o Azar me estoy volviendo loca, tranquila Raven tal vez no es tan malo tal vez mañana olvide lo que paso y todo volverá a hacer como antes si así será- (NA-pobre ilusa).

Raven ya estaba recostada en su cama ya eran las 3 de la mañana y no podía dormir, ya que un solo pensamiento invadía su mente y le robaba el sueño.

-no lo va a olvidar- (NA- exacto).

A la mañana siguiente Raven no quería levantarse, ni salir de la habitación… pero sus necesidades fisiológicas la traicionaban; se levantó, se vistió y se dirigió hacia la cocina a prepararse algo de té. Y como si una mala noche no hubiera sido suficiente a la última persona a la que ella quisiera ver o tener una conversación estaba sentado en la sala con un plato de sopa, él la mira entrar.

-¡hola Raven!- la saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Chico bestia- se limitó a contestar y se dirigió a la cocina a calentar el agua para su té, ya cuando el agua estaba hirviendo la sirvió en su taza y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, chico bestia aparece detrás de ella.

-¿Oye Raven no hueles a que algo se quema?- pregunto chico bestia.

-Si chico bestia si quema, humo de chimenea, limpiador de chimenea, ja, ja muy gracioso ahora déjame tranquila- le contesto con sarcasmo y de una forma fría y cortante.

-No Raven, hablo enserio huele a que algo se quema- el rostro de Chico Bestia se veía serio.

-Yo no huelo nada- también tratando de olfatear el olor a quemado.

-O espera ya sé que es, debe de ser tus muslos ardientes jajá- jajá- contesto chico bestia riéndose a carcajadas.

-Sabes que, ya estoy fastidiada me largo- salió Raven con humor de los 1000 diablos.

-¡espera Raven espera!- chico bestia la perseguía.

-¿Qué **quieres**?- contesto Raven con sus ojos rojos y amenazantes.

-bueno so…solo quiero saber si… si puedo calentar mi sopa en tus muslos es que está muy fría.-

Raven destruyo el plato y salió de ahí, le causo un poco de satisfacción, poder escuchar a chico bestia gritándole que era broma, que la sopa estaba fría.

Ya había pasado varias horas desde el incidente de la mañana, y Raven no salió de su habitación, ni chico bestia tocaba a su puerta para molestarla; tal vez ya había captado el mensaje, ya se habría aburrido del tema y ya la dejaría tranquila; bueno no podía pasar el resto de su vida encerrada en su cuarto, de nuevo sus necesidades fisiológicas la traicionaban, se levantó de su cama, se dirigió a la fuerte y al abrirla…o Dios ¿Quién está esperándola?, ¿Starfire para ir de compras?, NO, ¿Santa Claus?, NO, Trigon?, ya quisiera, es él su pesadilla de color verde, si el responsable de su histeria, desvelo, el vistiendo un uniforme de jugador de hockey

-espera ¿Por qué chico bestia viste un uniforme de jugador de hockey?- pensó la chica gótica

Chico bestia le pone una mirada coqueta y con una voz seria y sensual dice -hola, Celda-

-¿Quién se supones que eres?- pregunto Raven cruzada de brazos.

-¿El vicario?- Contesto como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿tienes idea de lo que es un vicario?- le volvió a preguntar aun con los brazos cruzados y arqueando una ceja.

-es una especie de portero- le respondió. Estúpido e ingenuo, que más podíamos pedir del chico verde.

-siiii- contesto con un tono de sarcasmo, -mira chico bestia ya fue suficiente, ya estoy cansada de tus estúpidos chistes y de tus insinuaciones, simplemente no son graciosos, y si deseas seguir teniendo la habilidad de caminar te sugiero que termines con esto ya- le dijo Raven con un tono sereno pero amenazante a la vez.

-Está bien Raven, lo siento- le dijo con un tono al parecer con sinceridad,- mira tal vez pueda compensarte… cargándote y haciéndote el amor en el granero- esto último lo dijo riéndose (NA- les dije que al parecer).

Raven ya estaba harta, sus nervios estaban de punta, poco a poco la ira se fue apoderando de ella, pero de pronto una idea se le vino a la mente; si ya era hora de darle a este pequeño cretino verde una cucharada de su propio atole si ahora le tocaba a ella.

-Está bien, quieres hacerlo vamos hacerlo.-

Chico bestia dejo de reírse en seco, y miro con sorpresa a Raven que le ponía una mirada sensual y se le acercaba poco a poco de una manera muy provocativa, esto puso muy nervioso a chico bestia (NA- no que muy machito).

-He tratado resistirme, pero cada vez decías las palabras indicadas.- se le acercaba poco a poco.

-¿e…enserio?- le pregunto chico bestia asustado mientras poco a poco retrocedía.

-Si hace mucho tiempo que deseo tener este cuerpo- le contesto mientras le acariciaba el pecho de una forma muy sensual, chico bestia retrocedió más, su plan estaba funcionando, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Raven.

-¿mi…mi cu…cuerpecito?- chico bestia era un mar de nervios.

-Sí, vamos bestita quiero sexo contigo- susurrándole en el oído, esto provoco que chico bestia retrocediera más hasta chocar de espaldas con la pared.

-E…estas sonando co…como la esposa del carnicero en e…el capítulo 7- le dijo a Raven mientras le apuntaba con el dedo, ella desvío su mano y se le acercó más a tal grado que sus cuerpos casi estaban pegados el uno con el otro.

-Vamos no me hagas esperar, quítate esa ropa, pero mejor déjate el casco por que será un viaje turbulento- su rostro estaba a cinco centímetros del rostro de chico bestia.

-n…no quiero tengo miedo- dijo chico bestia con un tono como de un niño de 5 años que se le asusta diciéndole que si se porta mal el coco vendrá por él, una sonrisa apareció de satisfacción en el rostro de Rachel.

-espero que con esto hayas aprendido a que no debes meterte conmigo- Raven se alejó de él y le dio la espalda para dirigirse a su cuarto aún tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro le había ganado a chico bestia en su propio juego.

Chico bestia después de despertar de su shock se dio cuenta de que Raven se burló, haciéndolo quedar como un tonto bueno más de lo normal, no las cosas no se quedarían así, chico bestia fue tras Raven y antes de que se cerrara la puerta la tomo de su brazo; pero al parecer a chico bestia se le olvido que traía patines y se resbalo cayendo de espalda y como a Raven la tenía agarrada del brazo ella callo encima de él, al abrir los dos sus ojos se dieron cuenta de que sus labios estaban haciendo contacto entre ellos y así se quedaron en estado de shock como tres segundos después los dos se levantaron dándose la espalda tratando de creer que no podía ser que los dos se hayan **besado**.

Después de dos minutos de shock ambos se voltean para verse a la cara.

- Raven… e…. lo…lo siento por favor no me mates.- dijo chico bestia mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

-Mira lo mejor será pretender que esto jamás sucedió ¿estas de acuerdo?- le contesto Raven con una expresión monótona y seria.

-Si tienes razón lo mejor será pretender que no sucedió, je jeje si no es como si lo disfrutáramos ¿verdad? – le respondió chico bestia con un sonrisa tonta.

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo debo decir que concuerdo contigo, no es como si lo hubiéramos deseado (sonrojándose un poco).

-Si, no es como si quisiéramos que volviera a pasar, (sonrojándose también).

-Si- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaron viendo los dos por un rato ambos tenia sus rostros sonrojados, sentían como sus corazones latían a una velocidad sorprendente, de pronto ambos se abrazaron y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, como si no les importara que alguien los viera.

A la mañana siguiente Cyborg Robin y Starfire estaban en la cocina.

Cyborg: No puedo creer que aun no se hayan levantado, bueno de chico bestia si lo espero pero de Raven.

Robin: Si tienes Razón, creo que ellos dos han estado actuando muy raro desde ayer ¿no les parece?

Starfire: Iré avisarles que el desayuno esta listo y asegurarme de que estén bien. Dijo Starfire mientras flotaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Crees que entre esos dos este pasando algo?- pregunto Cyborg a Robin.

-Mmm... No lo creo (los dos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas).

Mientras tanto Starfire se dirigía al cuarto de Raven que por ciento la puerta estaba mal cerrada ella abrió un poco la puerta y asomo su cabeza y encontró a Raven sentada en su cama con las sabanas tapándole el cuerpo.

-Amiga Raven son las 11:30 de la mañana ¿acaso te sientes mal?-

No Star lo que pasa es que tuve una mala noche y no podía dormir, pero ya los alcanzo en el comedor- contesto Raven.

-A de acuerdo ahora solo me falta encontrar a nuestro amigo chico bestia ya que fui, a su recamara y no lo encontré ahí, ¿sabes donde podría estar?-

-No tengo idea Star, por que no lo buscas en el tejado- le contesto Raven algo nerviosa.

Starfire salio y cerró la puerta, Raven dio un suspiro de alivio (Raven: debo reparar esta puerta por que se mete cada pe…) y de las sabanas apareció el rostro de un chico verde.

-¿Crees que me vio?-

Perdón por borrar y subir la historia pero la que subí sin querer era un borrador, un pequeño error, bueno esta historia me inspire por uno de mis episodios favoritos de friends y pensé que seria chido si fuera chico bestia y Raven también quiero agradecerle a Perfect Hells que me ayudo con este fic, y gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo en leer mis fics, bueno Dios los bendice y que tengan un maravilloso día.


End file.
